darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Laurenzi
Jesse Laurenzi was supporting protagonist-turned antagonist in Dark Harvest. He was a friend of Chris, Alex, and Greg, and a Vassal in the New Jersey chapter of the Order. He first appeared in Log 14-1. Description Appearance Jesse was a slim young adult with long, shaggy black hair, which was often covered with a beanie hat. At times, he would wear glasses. Charlie McDowell drunkenly described Jesse as a "stoner", due to his appearance resembling that of the stereotype. Character Outside of the Order, Jesse was a laid-back and caring individual with an active sense of humor. He enjoyed attending parties with his friends, and displayed willingness to help Chris and Alex during their investigation of Greg’s homicide. He showed substantial loyalty to the Order, as he solemnly delivered Chris and Alex to the cult for execution, but this was tested when he displayed reluctance in killing Chris when he was given the honors. When Chris violently interrogated him, Jesse remained silent until Chris threatened to burn him alive. There, he revealed his cowardice and broke his oaths to the Order to save his own life. Background Some time prior to his introduction, Jesse became a Vassal within the New Jersey Chapter of the Order's 4th Enclave. After Greg began experiencing strange occurrences as a result of living across from one of the Order's meeting places and had an encounter with the Gorr'Rylaehotep. Jesse convinced his friend to join the organization. Greg later expressed a desire to leave the Order, disturbed by its cult-like practices. Jesse warned Greg that defection would result in death, insisting that Greg was one of the chosen ones. Gorr'Rylaehotep then appears in Greg's house. Jesse traps Greg in the basement and the latter is killed by the creature. Jesse returned later and took Greg's copy of the Collective Knowledge, as well as his camera, determined to keep the events concealed. History Helping Chris and Alex "Fuck the Water Temple!" -Jesse on The Legend of Zelda When Greg throws a party at his house, Jesse starts to become concerned when Greg is nowhere to be found. Jesse and Alex help Chris break into Greg's house, worrying that something may have happened to him. When Chris also doesn't return, Alex follows him in. Alex lets Jesse into the house as well and they both descend into the basement together, where they discover that Greg has been murdered. While Alex finds that Chris has been left unconscious, Jesse vomits into a toilet, apparently horrified at Greg's mangled corpse. From that point on, Jesse begins helping Chris and Alex in their search for answers. He is the one who ends up finding the Black Book at the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center and later accompanies them on their journey to the Atlantic Test Site. When Chris and Alex stay over at Jesse's house one night, Kind von der Ritter breaks in and leaves behind his knife as a peace offering. Jesse later helps Chris and Alex steal the contents of the chest owned by Heather McComber, by posing as a stranger with a broken down car to distract Heather and Alex long enough for Chris to open the chest. Entries covering these events * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * The black book.wmv * The Atlantic Test Site * Log Entry 15 * The Day Camp, Revisited * Log Entry 21 Deception and Betrayal "I'm sorry, guys..." ''-Jesse upon delivering Chris and Alex for execution When Chris, Alex, and Greg's brother, Jeff, look through the tapes Greg had filmed during the final weeks of his life, they discover that Jesse is actually a member of the New Jersey Chapter of the Order and that he had convinced Greg to join the organization as well. Enraged, Chris and Alex cut contact from Jesse. When Noah Maxwell decides to interview the Order, he gets the location from Jesse after Chris and Alex anonymously provide him his phone number. Jesse later leads Chris and Alex, who were secretly attempting to capture and interrogate him, into a trap set by the Order's heretical sixth enclave. His superior then hands him an axe and offers him the title of "Archvassal" in exchange for beheading his friends. Jesse is unable to go through with murdering them, and Jeff arrives to save them soon after. Chris and Alex later successfully capture Jesse. Doing so, they find a tape that likely belonged to Greg in his house. Chris interrogates Jesse in the woods, but the latter remains silent. Frustrated, Chris beats up Jesse, accidentally knocking him unconscious. When he comes to, Chris douses him with gasoline and prepares to immolate him, which causes Jesse to give in. Jesse reveals to Chris that the Order will stop at nothing until they kill him and Alex, as their Oracle had prophecized that they would prevent their goal to reach the Fourth World. Chris and Alex are forced to set Jesse free. Chris and Alex view Greg's final tape, containing Jesse's involvement in Greg's death. '''Entries covering these events' * Greg's Log 2 * Greg's Log 3 * Log Entry 25: Meeting with Noah Maxwell * Log Entry 26 * Log Entry 27 * Greg's Final Log Disappearance and Death Following his interrogation, Jesse went missing for several months and was eventually captured by his enclave. On March 15, 2013, the two-year anniversary of Greg's death, Jesse's execution was held in an open field. He had broke several of the the Order's laws and been seen in the company of the heretical sixth enclave. The Overseer states that Jesse had been in line to one day lead the New Jersey Chapter's newly-installed fifth enclave, had he not committed such offenses. He was then beheaded by axe and buried in a shallow grave at a place called Shadowbrook Farms. The farm's owner, Giovanni Kraska discovered Jesse's remains and word of his death eventually reached Chris and Alex. Despite Jesse's betrayal, the two were confused and horrified by the news. They eventually received a video via DVD documenting the execution, as well as a final warning for them to stop infiltrating their practices. Jesse's family held a candle light vigil shortly after his death. Entry covering these events * Log Entry 28 Killed Victims Jesse has killed the following characters. * Greg Benson (with Gorr'Rylaehotep) Category:Characters Category:The Order